iHave New Neighbors
by AnimeLuvrBandGeek
Summary: Caroline and Lucy Reynolds have just moved into Seattle and meet the iCarly gang. Will Spencer and Freddie find their true loves? This kid sucks at summaries, forgive me Rated M for possible later chapters. FreddieXOC SpencerXOC
1. iMet the Reynolds

Hiya, and thanks for giving my story a chance. I'm not a fan of many pairings in iCarly, so I decided to make my own OCs to add in here.

Note:I do not own iCarly, nor do i have any control over it's actors. The only thing of this story I own are Lucy and Caroline, my fictional characters made for Freddie and Spencer.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Screaming? Why was there screaming in the apartment building? Unless of course, Spencer set something on fire again…

Carly and the gang were confused hearing a girl's screaming until they saw its source run down the stairs in the lobby. It was a girl with long black hair with bangs falling across the left side of her face, strips of blue, red, and green in it, wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black flannel shirt unbuttoned over a black tank top, red and black checked Vans, and a headband with a weird symbol on it tied around her neck.

Based on the grin on the girl's face she was fine, but it still confused the trio as they watched her run past them and outside. Within seconds it seemed the same girl was coming back inside but with an electric guitar in hand, the strap over her shoulder.

"Caroline, I fucking love you!" she squeaked as she marveled at said guitar as a taller woman walked in laughing. The older woman, though no older than twenty-five, had shoulder-length black hair, but it was just black, nothing special. She was wearing a tan blouse with brown slacks and matching brown shoes. Her make-up looked natural unlike the younger girl's who had black eyeliner flared out with bright red eye shadow.

The older woman laughed again, rolling her ocean blue eyes. "I love you too, Lucy, I'm glad you like your guitar. I figured you deserved something nice since I kind of forced you away from home," she replied, smiling a rather white smile as she ruffled the aforementioned Lucy's hair, making her pout and push her hand away. "Well…I'mma go play my new guitar now," Lucy said grinning before running off back up the stairs.

Carly was surprised, Sam was indifferent, and Freddie was intrigued. "Who was that?" Freddie asked, mainly talking to himself. "I have no idea," Carly said. "No clue," Sam agreed.

The woman who seemed to be named Caroline looked at them and chuckled softly. "Sorry, that was my younger sister Lucinda, otherwise known as Lucy. I'm Caroline, we just moved into the building yesterday," she explained with a smile.

Carly looked at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Carly, and these are my friends Sam and Freddie," she replied, motioning between her friends when she said their names.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Well I should get going and make sure Lucy isn't going too 'Rock star' in the new apartment. Too many boxes of breakable stuff she can jump around on…and they're not labeled 'breakable'. See you kids around," she said, smiling lightly before heading upstairs.

"Sounds like one strange girl," Carly commented as she and her friends headed to the Groovy Smoothie.

"She was kinda pretty though," Freddie mused.

"Yeah if you like crazy emo girls, she was a peach!" Sam said sarcastically, making Freddie scowl. Did she always have to bash him, or his opinions? Sure the girl, Lucy was it? Sure she was different…really different…but she was cute in her own way.

* * *

After hanging out for a little while they headed back to the apartment, Sam planning on spending the night at Carly's. As they headed up the stairs, the elevator being broken and Lewbert screaming in the lobby at the repairman, they heard guitar music. It was pretty good too. As they got further up the floors they started hearing singing, and soon enough saw the girl from earlier, but now wearing a pair of black, square horn-rimmed glasses. She seemed so at ease, so content as she played and sang, then she looked up, saw the three of them staring and she stopped short, a blush touching her cheeks.

"Oh, um…hi. I didn't think I would bother anyone out in the stairwell," she murmured as she turned to turn her portable amp off. She seemed embarrassed, and she was. Lucy didn't like being alone and seen by people when she was playing or singing, she needed to be with her friends to be even semi-okay with that.

"No it's cool, normally we take the elevator but it's busted, so it's just a fluke we're headed upstairs," Carly said, smiling.

"You sounded awesome though. What song was that?" Freddie asked.

This made Lucy giggle lightly and the group gave her a confused look. I highly doubt you will know the band, innocent looking boy, but it was 'Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché' by Escape the Fate," she replied. And sure enough she merely got an indifferent nod in return, saying they didn't know it. "Oh, and sorry for nearly mowing you guys down earlier. My sister had texted me saying she got me the guitar I wanted, so I was just über excited and not really focused on anything but that," she apologized with a sheepish grin as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Sam gave a short laugh. "Nice nerd glasses. They're like the size of a PearPod screen," she commented, laughing. Freddie and Carly both scowled at her, Carly swatting her arm, but Lucy seemed indifferent.

"Thank you. Ironically these are the only glasses frames that fit my face. Smaller, round ones look really weird. And I like these," Lucy said with a shrug as she stood up, picking her amp up as well. "Well, I should get going…my sister's probably waiting on me…" she murmured, still kind of embarrassed the three had found her.

"Oh yeah, Caroline, she introduced herself to us earlier. You're Lucy right?" Carly asked. Lucy blinked in surprise before she gave a small smile.

"Yeah, the name's Lucy Reynolds, otherwise known by my friends as 'Lucifer' when I'm in my bitchy moods," she replied giving a small chuckle.

Carly smiled. "Well, I'm Carly Shay, these are my friends Sam and-" Freddie cut her off though as he stepped forward.

"And I'm Fredward Benson, but you can call me Freddie," he said, giving a grin, attempting to be flirty. Lucy started giggling, Freddie's face dropping.

"You're name is seriously 'Fredward'?" she asked, giggling still as she set her amp down so she wouldn't end up dropping it. Sam chuckled, making a comment about how she 'liked this nerd chick now' and Carly frowned, obviously finding her giggling inappropriate.

"Yes my name is 'Fredward'," Freddie replied, obviously a bit hurt by the giggling. Lucy bit her lip, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about giggling, I just think that's really adorable," she said, smiling. Seeing the look of disbelief on Freddie's face she smiled. "I'm being serious, I've never met someone with a name like that, it's cute," she said, grinning softly. Freddie seemed pleased to hear this; Sam seemed depressed that she'd been giggling because she thought it was cute. "_Any_who. I should probably get going now. See you guys around," she said, grinning. "See you around," Carly replied. "Yeah whatever," was Sam's muttered reply. And, with an almost dreamy looking grin, Freddie said, "See you later, Lucy."

This made Lucy chuckle softly again before she picked her amp back up and, with a wave, headed up the stairs towards her new apartment.


	2. iHave A Crush

Caroline hadn't gotten back to the apartment until about an hour after Lucy had.

"Hey, Luce. C'mon. We got invited to dinner at a cute neighbor's apartment," the elder of the two informed the younger. Lucy grinned lightly, chuckling as she set her new guitar on her bed.

"Nice to see you too, Caroline. Yes I had a good day, thanks for asking," Lucy joked as she got to her feet, following her sister back out the door after slipping her Vans back on. Caroline chuckled softly as she closed and locked the apartment door once Lucy was out in the hall with her.

"Glad to hear it. Meet anybody new?" she asked as they headed towards the stairwell to go down a floor.

"Yeah, I actually introduced myself to the kids I nearly mowed over this morning. They found me in the stairwell playing…and singing…" Lucy replied as she pushed her horn-rimmed glasses up her nose. Caroline chuckled.

"You always play and sing with people watching you."

"Not when I'm alone. When I'm with Alicander, Damien, Axel, and Mark, yeah. But not when alone."

Caroline merely rolled her eyes as she came to a stop at an apartment on the floor below theirs. She rang the bell and after a few seconds the girl from earlier, Carly, opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey. Come on in," she said before stepping aside and looking back into the apartment. "Spencer! Caroline and Lucy are here!" she called. The tall, shaggy haired male jogged out of the kitchen and at first a surprised look crossed his features before he smiled.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready. Take a seat," he said, motioning to the couch. Caroline and Lucy both chuckled before seating themselves on the couch as offered.

"Polar opposites, huh?" Caroline asked, having seen Spencer's surprised look.

"You were expecting some quiet nerd, not a boisterous emo kid, huh?" Lucy added. Spencer gave a sheepish look as he headed back into the kitchen area.

"Kinda yeah," he confirmed, making the sisters laugh. Another knock came from the door and a smug Carly went to answer it. On the other side was a smiling Freddie. Lucy looked over and grinned seeing him.

"Fredward!" she said happily. Caroline gave her a weird look and Lucy smiled. "That is his legit name," she assured before Caroline smiled, glancing back at him.

"That's adorable," she said. This attention made Freddie blush a bit, making him all the more adorable to Lucy.

"Would you cheer like that if it were Sam?" Carly asked

"Pro'bly not," Lucy replied truthfully. Caroline rolled her eyes and chuckle, ruffling her sister's hair which received a whine and a pout from the younger.

"Is it ok if I stay over?" Freddie asked, looking to Carly who grinned in reply.

"Yeah, we have enough spaghetti tacos for everybody," she replied. Caroline and Lucy both raised an eyebrow.

"Spaghetti…" Caroline started.

"Tacos?" Lucy finished.

"Yeah. But if that's a problem I can make something else," Spencer said, frowning a little. Both girls shook their heads and grinned.

"No, spaghetti tacos are fine. Just never heard of it before," Caroline said.

"But who doesn't love Italian and Mexican food mixed like that?" Lucy said, grinning lightly. This answer seemed to please Spencer as he went back into the kitchen to bring out a plate full of spaghetti tacos. Carly went and got them some cans of Wahoo Punch and some napkins before grabbing a spaghetti taco and settling on the stool at the bar and Spencer settled on Caroline's open side. Lucy frowned seeing Freddie had no place to sit and she got to her feet.

"Freddie, you can sit here," she said. She saw he was about to protest and she shook her head. "Just sit." Freddie complied and before he could even thank her, or comment on her lack of seat, she settled in his lap. She'd never seen a boy blush so dark in her entire life. Caroline rolled her eyes, while Carly giggled and Freddie seemed lost for words.

"Lucinda Ailey Reynolds, get off of that poor boy," Caroline said, chuckling. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. My boys aren't with me anymore. They were used to it," she replied, giggling as she got up and settled on the arm of the couch next to Freddie. Said boy's face was still bright red making Carly and Lucy giggle, Spencer and Caroline chuckling.

After a few minutes Freddie de-petrified and they all ate in peace, Caroline and Lucy discovering that they both loved spaghetti tacos, while they chatted easily. Once they had all finished, Carly and Spencer cleaned up while Caroline chatted with the elder Shay across the bar. Freddie ad Lucy were seated side by side on the couch now, chatting contentedly about random things, mostly centering around nerdy things like MMORPGs or SplashFace videos.

"So, Caroline," Spencer started as he dried his hands and moved back into the living room area.

"Yes, Spencer?" Caroline asked, looking the few inches higher up at the male.

"Well I was wondering, if you want, maybe you would like to join me tomorrow for dinner? You know, so I can give you the low down of the city, tell you about some awesome stores in town, and what now," Spencer offered, his attempt at being cool only managing to be adorable and amusing. But Caroline smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she agreed.

"Great, then it's a date," Spencer said, grinning. Caroline returned the grin and nodded.

"A date it is," she agreed. They smiled at each other briefly before Caroline bit her lip softly and looked down. Lucy smiled, resisting the urge to tease her sister/

"Well it's starting to get late and I have a job interview in the morning," she murmured. Spencer's grin was still on his face and he nodded.

"Ok. Lucy can stay if it's fine with you, I don't mind," he said as he walked Caroline to the door. Lucy sighed as she stood.

"Nah, I should head out with her," she said."Nice to see you again Freddie, you too Carly. And nice to meet you Spencer," Lucy said as she headed to the door after her sister and Spencer.

"And thanks so much for dinner, Spencer. It was good," Caroline added.

After exchanging their goodbyes, Caroline and Lucy went back to their apartment, which happened to be the one directly above Freddie's.

"You love them," Carly teased almost as soon as the door was closed. Freddie blush and frowned, Spencer pouted.

"I do not _love_ Caroline; I'm just trying to be nice."

"You think she's pretty though."

"Yes…Yes I do."

"And I don't _love _Lucy," Freddie said, ignoring Spencer's giggle when the thought of _I Love Lucy_ popped into their heads.

"But you think _she's _pretty. And you two have tons in common," she replied, smirking since she knew she was right. Freddie knew she was right too, and he could hardly believe there was actually someone who could compete with how he thought he felt about Carly, but it seemed Lucy could. "Whatever, I'm going to go brainstorm stuff for the next iCarly," Carly said before hopping up and heading to the studio. Freddie sighed as he laid his head back against the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" Spencer asked. Freddie opened one eye to peer up at the elder before he opened both and sat up.

"Well, I like Lucy, but I'm not sure if I should ask her out. I mean, what if she doesn't like me, and from the sounds of things she's overly friendly with all of her guy friends so I don't know if that means anything that she sat on me, and," he stopped with a soft groan and Spencer chuckled softly.

"Then get to know her. Ask her out to something simple, like going to the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow afternoon.. Nothing too over the top," he replied as he settled himself on the couch next to the teen. Freddie nodded lightly, giving the elder a smile.

"Thanks Spencer. Well I should get going. Bye," he said with a wave before heading across the hall to his apartment.


	3. iHad a Date With Spencer

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I've had this much typed out for a while now but I _had _been going to add in Lucy and Freddie's little date too. But laziness and a lack of interesting ideas kind of had me postponing it. So since I know some of you are like "give us a new chapter God Damnit!" I decided to upload this part and make it center more around Spencer and Caroline. Hope you like it. =D and please check out my poll on my profile.

* * *

"Lucy! Would you get the door, please?" Caroline called from their shared bathroom. Someone had just knocked at their door and Caroline was still busy straightening her hair.

"Sure thing," Lucy replied as she set her beloved guitar on her bed. She made her way to the door and opened it to find a grinning Spencer. He was clad in a nice pair of jeans and a red and blue polo shirt.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer greeted her as she let him in.

"Hey Spencer," Lucy replied with a light grin. "Caroline is still straightening her hair. She'll be done in a minute," she informed the elder who nodded in reply.

"So, has Freddie talked to you today?" Spencer asked. Lucy gave a shrug as she put her hands in her back pockets.

"I saw Carly earlier and she said that he wanted to talk to me, but I haven't seen him today, no," she replied with another shrug. "Do you know why he wants to talk to me?" she asked curiously. Spencer put his hands up in the universal sign of defense.

"That's for him to talk to you about. Not me," he said. Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ok…If you say so," she murmured. Saving Spencer from the interrogation that was sure to come; Caroline came out of the bathroom with her shoulder length black hair nice and straightened while she was clad in a knee length black skirt and a pretty purple blouse. She was also now Spencer's height thanks to her black heels. She gave Spencer a smile and he looked at her in awe.

"You look really pretty," Spencer said making Caroline grin more.

"Why thank you, Spencer," she replied before scowling at Lucy as she started giggling. "What?" Caroline asked sharply. Lucy shook her head as she giggled.

"I'm not laughing at Spencer. I'm just laughing at the fact it looks like his shirt had your shirt as a baby since his is red and blue and yours is purple," she explained. Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled a bit, Spencer merely chuckled at her.

"You're insane. Be good while I'm gone," Caroline said and Lucy gave an innocent look, which in turn got her an 'Oh don't give me that' look. Lucy gave a grin at her sister's scowl.

"Oh, relax. My mischievous boys aren't here to get me into any trouble," she pointed out. "Now go on, get out of here. Have some fun, be careful, use protection, all that good stuff," she said with a grin as Spencer blushed a bit and Caroline looked a bit embarrassed.

"Be good," Caroline said one last time. "And if someone comes and asks you to keep it down with the guitar, do so," she added as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure, sure. Whatevs," Lucy agreed half-heartedly. Caroline gave her a light smile and a kiss to the forehead.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she said before heading out with Spencer. "Sorry about her, she doesn't always think about what she says before she says it," she murmured as she looked up to Spencer. Spencer peered at Caroline and gave her an easy grin and he shrugged.

"It's fine. She's just kidding around. No harm done," he assured making Caroline smile a bit. She liked Spencer, and she was glad Lucy didn't freak him out too bad like she did to most of the guys she tended to go out with. Though, Lucy was an acquired taste.

"Glad she doesn't freak you out too bad…" she murmured making Spencer chuckle softly as he shook his head.

"Ah, she's just a kid, being a kid. It's good she has her own personality," he replied as they got to his car. Being polite he opened the passenger door for her and she smiled, thanking him as she slid into the seat. Spencer closed the door before going around to the driver's side and getting in.

* * *

They went to a nice little Italian restaurant where they talked and laughed. In truth Spencer was actually a really good date and really fun to be with. Caroline learned a lot about the city, and a lot about Spencer and Carly.

"So, stay away from the sub shop on Eighth Street, Groovy Smoothie is the best smoothie shop in town, and if I want good pasta come to your house," she summed up their conversation with a light chuckle. Spencer grinned softly and nodded.

"That about sums it up," he agreed with a light laugh. He got the check and paid it in cash before he and Caroline got up to head out.

"Tonight's been a lot of fun, Spencer," Caroline said with a light smile as they got settled into his car again. Spencer grinned and nodded as they got buckled up.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad we got to go out, just the two of us," he replied.

"So am I," she agreed as she peered at Spencer. He seemed hesitant at first but then he leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Caroline's cheek, making her smile. Spencer was pleased she didn't push him away and then he started up the car and headed back towards their apartment building. "So, Freddie likes Lucy huh?" Caroline asked, the two having been discussing the teens earlier in their date.

Spencer grinned softly and chuckled. "Yeah. He had a crush on Carly for the longest time, but he and Lucy seemed to get along really well right off the bat," he replied. Caroline chuckled softly.

"That's kind of cute. I don't see how that boy is going to handle Lucy. She is quite the handful," she said, laughing softly. Spencer laughed softly with her.

"She seems like it," he agreed as he parked his car at the apartment complex. "So, um, you want to come up to my apartment and just chill out, chat more over coffee or something?" he asked, giving her a small grin. Caroline smiled in reply as they got out of the car.

"That sounds nice," she replied, following him up to his apartment.


End file.
